1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of pouches for retaining a plurality of articles therein. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of sewing pouches for retaining a plurality of different sewing parts therein and adapted for being removably attachable to a portion of a sewing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Specifically, pin cushion holders are well known in the art. One of disadvantages with prior art pin cushion holders is that they only retain pins thereto and they do not have a place for retaining loose sewing articles, such as chalk, spools of thread, buttons, beads, etc. In addition, the prior art pin cushion holder does not have means for being removably attachable to a convenient location on the sewing machine. Therefore, a lot of time is consumed by a seamstress or tailor for hunting down where the sewing components are located. Another type of prior art pin cushion holder is a magnet pin pickup holder. However, this prior art pin pickup holder is only used for picking up loose pins on the floor or table and it does not have a place for retaining the pins and loose sewing articles.
The following nine (9) prior art patents are found to be pertinent to the field of the present invention:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 31,302 issued to Sinclair et al. on Aug. 1, 1899 for xe2x80x9cPincushionxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cSinclairxe2x80x9d);
2. U.S. Pat. No. 633,181 issued to Bernard on Sep. 19, 1899 for xe2x80x9cPincushionxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cBernardxe2x80x9d);
3. U.S. Pat. No. 667,673 issued to Burkart on Feb. 12, 1901 for xe2x80x9cPin Holderxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cBurkartxe2x80x9d);
4. U.S. Pat. No. 1,696,771 issued to Larson on Dec. 25, 1928 for xe2x80x9cPincushion For Sewing Machinesxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cLarsonxe2x80x9d);
5. U.S. Pat. No. 2,002,766 issued to Carlston on May 28, 1935 for xe2x80x9cPincushion Advertising Devicexe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cCarlstonxe2x80x9d);
6. U.S. Pat. No. 2,452,400 issued to Stevens on Oct. 26, 1948 for xe2x80x9cHairpin Holderxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cStevensxe2x80x9d);
7. U.S. Pat. No. 2,455,506 issued to Leslie on Dec. 7, 1948 for xe2x80x9cPin Pickup And Holderxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cLesliexe2x80x9d);
8. U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,041 issued to Wright on Apr. 16, 1996 for xe2x80x9cNeedle Holding Apparatus And Method Of Usexe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cWrightxe2x80x9d); and
9. Design U.S. Pat. No. 39,514 issued to Buehler on Sep. 8, 1908 for xe2x80x9cPincushion And Receptaclexe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cBuehlerxe2x80x9d).
Sinclair discloses a pincushion. Sinclair is strictly used for retaining pins.
Bernard discloses a pincushion. Bernard is also strictly used for retaining pins. It comprises a removable pin holder which is removable from a base which retains the removable pin holder.
Burkart discloses a pin holder. It comprises a frame, a pincushion pivotally secured to one side of the frame, and a pair of arms which extend on the other side of the frame with hooks for securing to each other to hold the frame to a sewing machine.
Larson discloses a pincushion for sewing machines. Larson teaches the pouch that is attached to a sewing machine by straps.
Carlston discloses a pincushion advertising device.
Stevens discloses a hairpin holder. Stevens teaches a tubular magnet ring for retaining pins. The magnet is disposed along the inside wall of a cup as a liner. The cup can be attached to a user by a strap.
Leslie discloses a pin pickup and holder. Leslie teaches a magnet enclosed within a dome, where the magnet is used for picking up pins.
Wright discloses a needle holding apparatus and method of use.
Buehler discloses a pincushion and receptacle.
It is desirable to provide a pin pickup and article holder apparatus that is flexible enough to allow repositioning of the apparatus on the sewing machine after it has been used for picking up loose pins or removed from the sewing machine. It is also desirable to provide a pin pickup and article holder apparatus with capability of picking up loose pins as well as retaining loose sewing parts therein. It is further desirable to provide a pin pickup and article holder apparatus which can provide optimum access to all of the sewing parts in a much more efficient way than prior art pin cushion holders.
The present invention is a pin pickup and article holder apparatus for retaining loose pins as well as loose sewing articles, such as chalk, spools of thread, buttons, beads, etc. One of the unique features of the present invention pin pickup and article holder apparatus is that it can be removably attachable to any metal surface of a sewing machine.
The pin pickup and article holder apparatus comprises a first body cushion and a second body cushion. The first body cushion has a magnet which is embedded within an upper portion thereto so that the magnet can be removably attachable to any metal surface of the sewing machine for removably attaching the first body cushion to the sewing machine. An elastic netting is attached to the front lower portion of the first body cushion for retaining chalk, spools of thread, etc. thereto. A pen opening is provided on front of the first body cushion for retaining and securing a pen or writing instrument thereto.
The second body cushion also has a magnet which is embedded thereto and located at the lower portion for being removably attachable to the magnet of the first body cushion. The first body cushion has an upper portion for accommodating and securing a plurality of pins thereto, where the upper portion is filled with cotton material for preventing the pins from penetrating therethrough. In addition, the upper portion may have a semi-rigid plate which is attached to the back of the second body cushion for further preventing the pins from penetrating therethrough. In the second body cushion, the magnet which is embedded therein is used for picking up loose pins which may be dropped on the floor or table. There is further provided an elastic netting for retaining a plurality of different sewing parts.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pin pickup and article holder apparatus that can be removably attachable to any metal surface of the sewing machine at a point of convenience to the operator, while at the same time so arranged as not to interfere with the moving parts of the sewing machine.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a pin pickup and article holder apparatus that is simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, very convenient when in use, compact, ornamental in appearance, and very efficient and durable in use.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a pin pickup and article holder apparatus that has means for being removably attachable to any metal surface of the sewing machine in such a manner that it will be retained thereto.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pin pickup and article holder apparatus that retains loose pins as well as sewing articles, such as chalk, spools of thread, buttons, beads, etc.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a pin pickup and article holder apparatus that can pick up loose pins from the floor or table without requiring the user to pick up the pins by hand.
Further novel features and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, discussion and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the drawings.